1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a communication device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a communication device capable of providing information for estimating a position of a user based on various types of signals and a method for controlling the communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for estimating a location of a user equipment (UE) may be based on a global positioning system (GPS) or terrestrial positioning. A position estimation method that is based on terrestrial positioning may be referred to as an observed time difference of arrival (OTDOA), an enhanced observed time difference (E-OTD), or an advanced forward link trilateration (AFLT), depending on the wireless communication system to which the position estimation method based is applied. For example, the OTDOA may include a method for determining a distance between cells according to a reference signal time difference (RSTD) measured based on a positioning reference signal (PRS) sent from a plurality of cells.
A transmission period of the PRS is a minimum of 160 ms, which is longer than that of other types of signals received from the base station, such as, for example, a transmission period (e.g., 1 ms) of a cell-specific reference signal or a transmission period (e.g., 5 ms) of a synchronization signal (e.g., a primary synchronization signal (PSS), a secondary synchronization signal (SSS), or the like). As such, a position of the UE is estimated based on the PRS having a relatively long period among the various signals received from the base station. As a result, in a high-speed moving environment, the current position of the UE may not be accurately estimated.